


The Feather Pillow

by VeloxVoid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Lost items, M/M, Napping, Nonbinary Linhardt von Hevring, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid
Summary: Linhardt never expected to misplace the one item they held so dear. Their feather pillow smells of Caspar — their love — from all the times the two have napped together upon it. Upon finding it, the memories resurface.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Findings of the Monastery





	The Feather Pillow

Back in their dormitory, Linhardt closed the door behind them and leant their back against it. A long exhale escaped their lips, their eyelids fluttered closed, and they wrapped their arms even tighter around the pillow pressed close to their chest.

They brought it up to their nose instinctually, breathing in its scent, picking up on the handsome, familiar aromas it effused. The lingering soap from when it had been washed a few days ago; the almost musty sleepiness that accompanied Linhardt’s bedroom and bedsheets; but most of all, it smelled of _him._

_Caspar._

The young man’s scent was fresh and crisp, like a brilliant summer’s day in an untilled field. The near-imperceptible metallic tang from his almost always bloody nose. The slightest hint of his deodorant, like pine and cedar poorly masking the layer of sweat from all of his fighting and training.

Caspar’s scent, so boyish and handsome, had become embedded into this pillow from all of his naps together with Linhardt. Stealing away to an unoccupied corner of the monastery, in a patch of grass outside shaded by a cherry tree, the two would share secrets, giggles, and fleeting kisses before snuggling down together for a nap beneath the sun...

How could Linhardt have misplaced the pillow that granted such bliss? How could they have been so careless? Just as they’d been leaving Professor Hanneman’s class, stretching and preparing for a well-deserved nap back in their bedroom, they had been snapped back to alertness by Professor Eisner calling after them.

Their pillow. Of course, it could be nobody else’s other than Linhardt’s — who else frequently carried one around with them to take naps beneath the sun? The fluffy thing was plain — its pillowcase pure white — and stuffed with feathers that were silky soft and ridiculously plush. Resting one’s head in it felt as though bathing in the clouds, floating on air, relaxed and weightless and carefree.

It was a luxurious pillow, and Linhardt had left it in their meeting place. Out in the open, beneath the midday sun, for all to see. Breathing in deeply, an image of Caspar appeared beneath their eyelids as the scent hit the back of their throat; the boy’s eyes sparking with fervour, his lips — a bloody split across them — curling into a smile. Such an irresistible face. Frustrating on occasion, yes, but far more so irresistible.

Earlier today, Linhardt had kissed those lips as if their life depended on it — the action still soft, but long and unrelenting. Caspar had cupped their face in his rough, ragged hands, and they had laid down into the pillow together, holding each other as they drifted off into a short, sweet slumber.

A knock on their dormitory’s door behind them nearly made Linhardt jump out of their skin. But that knock was not regular — was not any old knock upon the brittle wood with bored, repetitive knuckles. This knock had a rhythm to it: a beat. One that made Linhardt’s heart leap, their blood pounding at once.

And as they opened up the door, a smile stretched wide across their lips as they were met with the handsome face of their love.

“Lin! How goes it?” Caspar von Bergliez smirked. He shouldered through the gap in the door without invitation — the boy knew he owned this room just as much as Linhardt did.

And so Linhardt chuckled, closing the door after him. “I had the fright of my life earlier,” they admitted, their voice coming out in that same lazy drawl they always seemed to speak with.

Caspar’s eyes widened, the spark of adventure alight within. “Ooh, what happened!? No, no, wait, lemme guess—!”

Linhardt scoffed. “You’ll never guess.” With that, they brandished the pillow.

Caspar blinked down at it uncomprehending before his eyes flicked back up to Linhardt’s own. “What? You wanna take another nap? _Already!?”_

“Well, yes, always,” they chuckled in response. “But that’s not my point. I left it down at our tree earlier today — Professor Eisner found it and brought it back to me. How utterly embarrassing.”

Caspar didn’t seem to think so; he began to laugh raucously, arching his spine backwards to guffaw up at the ceiling. “Oh, man, you dope! You forgot about it!?”

Linhardt felt their cheeks begin to burn. It was only Caspar — the one person they loved so deeply — but even still, embarrassment settled in their chest at the thought of their own negligence.

If they had lost this pillow for good — and with it all the memories of napping together with their beloved — Linhardt would be beside themselves.

Thus, they clutched it even closer to their chest, leaned close to Caspar, and planted a kiss upon his cheek.

“Don’t go gettin’ all emotional on me,” the boy warned, flashing Linhardt that signature devious smirk.

“I first realised I loved you while sleeping on this pillow at night in our Academy days,” they confessed. “Thinking about how handsome you are. How much I’ve cared about you since we first met as children. Panicking over what I’d do if ever you were felled in a battle…” They looked down at Caspar now, at his sky blue eyes swimming with such a full, heartfelt emotion. “I couldn’t get you out of my head. Guess you were just that annoying.” And they gave him a wicked grin.

Caspar laughed once more — that beautiful, musical sound. “Oh, whatever!” He fell into Linhardt’s shoulder and dissolved into laughter. Only afterwards did he grab onto the sleeves of their robes, dragging Linhardt over to the bed where they both collapsed upon it.

“You first realised you loved me while you were about to fall asleep on that pillow, huh?” Caspar asked.

Linhardt nodded.

Caspar smiled a little ruefully, the action making the bridge of his nose crinkle. “Late to the party as always, Lin. I realised I loved you all the way back when we were kids.”

Linhardt chuckled. “You have to beat me to everything, don’t you?”

“Can’t help it.”

They kissed one another again; lightly, gently. Linhardt shuffled, moving the pillow until both of their heads rested upon it, and they smiled into Caspar’s lips.

“Fancy another nap?” they asked.

Caspar shrugged. “For you? Any time.”


End file.
